


Seven

by PototoKing



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PototoKing/pseuds/PototoKing
Summary: I was so inspired by Jejeje117's fanfic I just couldn't help myself and had to draw something for it. It's a heart breaking story and everybody should read it.





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jejeje117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejeje117/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Ground isn't Even](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067301) by [jejeje117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejeje117/pseuds/jejeje117). 



> I was so inspired by Jejeje117's fanfic I just couldn't help myself and had to draw something for it. It's a heart breaking story and everybody should read it.


End file.
